A High Society of Pirates
by Reese Sparrow
Summary: Children of a certain Commodore, get pulled (more like kidnapped) into an adventure by mistake. Then end up with our favorite Captain. Jack gets the briliant idea to try to make a mutiny against the Commodore...with his kids. Things are bound to get crazy
1. Default Chapter

****

A High Society of Pirates

**Summary:** A fic, with a different angle, if you will. This story focuses on a character with a different background usually not written about. A child of a certain Commodore, gets pulled (more like kidnapped) into an adventure by mistake. Throughout his escapades, he has to face obstacles: working on escaping, dealing with his pompous, not to mention trying to live with the enemy. Lets just it gets interesting. Of course Jack is in it, but there's no romance, or Mary sue. R&R if ye dare. Hopefully yer not a scaredy cat. Please read!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing', 'cept me own characters. Also the plot is somewhat based on a movie called "Hook". So, don't think I'm gonna get money outta this, though that would be nice. Sole purpose – enjoyment. Get on with the readin' now.

* * *

The wind blew gently on the harbor, as Port Royale was starting the day. Not every one in the town was out, but few still slept in their beds. Down by the docks, the markets were starting to fill up with customers; as the vendors were at work selling their merchandise. The fort had already awoken and started their day. Near the fort, up a long dirt road, stood a small mansion. This mansion belonged to Commodore Norrington, and his family. Most of the household was stirring. A few maids and butlers bustled about the household readying for the day. 

A young maid sauntered up the stairs to the second level of the grand house. The maid walked down the hall her golden hair shining in the sunlight that streamed though magnificent window located in the foyer above the door. The maid of about 17, wandered through a doorway that she just opened, into a dark shadowy room. Katrina smirked, oh, how she would enjoy this. Katrina moved slowly across the room to where the shades were drawn blockading the sunlight from entering the room. Katrina pulled the back quickly, hearing a wine/groan escape the creature from within the bed. Katrina grinned as she moved over to, what she thought was a boy, curled up in bed wanting to be left alone.

He looked like a living mummy, wrapped and tangled in the cocoon of quilts. Katrina, the maid sighed. She moved towards the bed and in one swift movement took all the blankets from Nathan. Nathan curled up in a ball at the cold air that replaced the blankets, showing his wavy brown chestnut hair hiding his face and his fair smooth skin that had obviously never worked a day in his life. Katrina smiled warmly at the young boy of 13. Being defeated, Nathan opened his eyes slowly, the suns rays dancing on his face. A young teenage maid that worked in the household met his glance. Her wavy long blond hair glistened in the sun as her pale completion gathered the rays. Katrina smiled at Nathan's sleep filled stare.

"Come on now, your mother shan't like your tardiness, especially if she's late for the party," Katrina's ivy green eyes glittered with amusement knowing that her words aroused him from his haze. Nathan acted as if a bomb went off; he jumped up and ran for the bathroom. Katrina left the room, a small subtle smile prodding on her lips.

Nathan washed his face and put on the clothes that Katrina laid out on his bed. Nathan ran down the stairs, but slowed his pace to a dignified walk as he neared the bottom of the stair well. To rush down the stairs is not dignified; there for not proper, and his parents always had their children act proper. His mother was always the one to correct him.

His father though wasn't as strict when it came to the little fusses his mother lectured about. His father being the Commodore spent up to a quarter to three quarters of a year on the sea chasing pirates, defending a port, or some brave heroic mission. Manners wouldn't save you from a bloodthirsty pirate, Nathan thought. Some day he would be just like his father, defending justice on the high seas. For all Nathan knew it could be in a few months, on his father's next voyage. Ever since Nathan learned about his father's job he begged his father to take him. Then on his thirteenth birthday his father promised to take him on his next voyage. Soon Nathan would be sailing the rolling sea, fighting evil pirates, and making his father proud. That's if his mother didn't make Nathan learn how to dance. Nathan groaned inwardly at remembering the lectures from his parents. He thought that manners and traditions were important, but that some of the rules and traditions went too far. Nathan was about to go into a rant when he entered the dining hall.

"Good morning Nathan, good sleep I presume," greeted his mother, Valentina, warmly. His mother sat on one end of the table, and his father Commodore James Norrington, opposite of her. Nathan sat across from his younger sister Mercedes, and the youngest of siblings Gabriella.

"Yes mother, fine sleep," Nathan answered taking a piece of toast from a tray in front of him. Nathan buttered the toasted piece of bread, and then started to take a bite.

"Mummy, Nathan doesn't have his napkin on his lap," Gabriella, Gabby for short, cried out to her mother, as Nathan froze the toast inches away from his lips.

"Nathan, please use your napkin properly, by placing it on your lap. You will surely ruin your nice clothes by not taking my advice," Valentina informed as Nathan glared at Gabby's mischievous smile.

"Also Nathan didn't butter his toast right, and..." Gabby started again as Nathan groaned under his breath, but was cut off by her father.

"Thank you Gabriella, that is enough," James intervened already predicting the fight that was about to occur. Gabby stopped at the use of her full first name. Mercedes, her nick name Sadie, sat quietly through the reoccurring squabbles between the two. Being the middle child she was the peaceful one, most of the time.

"Father, before I'm rudely interrupted," Nathan started as Gabby stuck her tongue out at him, and then Nathan made a funny face back. "I would like to inquire when your next voyage is," Nathan asked changing the subject. James eyes widened a little although his face in general showed no sign of change.

"I don't have any recollection of my next assignment. I know you can't wait, but it may be a little while. I will inform you when I know," James calmly answered as Nathan watched and listened to his excuse believing it. James took another sip of his orange juice, and then shared a look with his wife.

"Children go get ready for the party. It's one thing to be fashionably late but to be extremely late is unheard of." Valentina instructed as two of the maids started to clear the table. As the children slowly went up stairs Valentina met James standing in the parlor. He looked worried, but didn't really show it under his regular composed, poise expression Valentina noted. "James what is the matter, I can see a little glimpse of discomfort in your eyes," Valentina asked as James started to pace.

"Darling, there is something that troubles me…" James answered as Valentina's eyes widened in shock. Usually when she asked, it had to do with work or be not important and he just waved away the question. James saw this and tried to calm her down. He didn't want her getting all theatrical, and acting hysterical.

"Dearest, what I mean to say is. I must break my promise to our son," James explained as Valentina sat in a chair watching her husband inquisitively.

"Darling, I'm sorry. I don't understand," Valentina stated still sitting in the chair as she tried to fathom her husband's statement. James kneeled down in front of her taking hold of her pristine fragile hands that lay in her lap.

"Valentina, when I promised Nathan I would take him on my next voyage, I had planned it to be one dealing with trade at Port de Paix. But, three days ago I received word from Governor Swann, that there's a more important task that needs to be taken care of," James explained in his usual calm manner, as Valentina just listened.

"James what could be more important," Valentina asked wanting to know more about their situation. James sighed at his wife's question.

"There's a new pirate threat to the Caribbean. This Captain is a savage ruthless murderer. Last week he raided, and completely destroyed the ships, and didn't give an mercy to it's passengers," James answered in a serious tone, leaving out a major detail. Valentina's eyes went big and she wore a petrified expression on her faultless china doll face. _Damn, I wish I had said that different_ James thought. _That's just what I need, her being a weeping frenzied mess. _The Commodore quickly back peddled to try and fix his statement before his wife had a chance to react.

"What I mean, is that I shall put a stop to their piracy before it will happen again. That is why Nathan cannot accompany me, for safety reasons. " James saw a change in Valentina's eyes, they were full of less worry. _Thank the Lord! It worked_ James shouted in his brain, but his face just showed an affectionate smile. Then he kissed her cheek and exited the room.

* * *

The Norrington's exited the house and entered the carriage, all doting their best attire. Nathan couldn't wait to get to the Turner's house. Nathan had a big crush on Audrey Turner, (the second eldest of the turner children) which every one knew about despite Nathan's effort to keep it his secret. Excitement ran through Nathan's veins, His eyes shown with anticipation of the party to come. Roxanne Turner, (The third child out of 4 children) was celebrating her 9th birthday, The Whites, Governor Swann, The Norringtons, and the Turners including Audrey were going to be there. 

The carriage stopped in front of the door to the Turners house, awakening Nathan from his train of thought. James stepped out of the carriage first, and then helped his wife out. James extended his arm to her, and Valentina took it and they walked up to the house followed by their children. James knocked on the door and was greeted by a butler. Then Mrs. Turner appeared in the doorway.

"Welcome, come in every one," Elizabeth greeted as she invited them in. Valentina firmed her grip on James' arm, as she eyed Elizabeth knowing about her husband's history with her. How she wouldn't have been Mrs. Norrington, if it weren't for Elizabeth's decline on James' marriage proposal. Nathan looked around to see all the adults were there including Governor Swann, gathering around the living room, sitting comfortably on sofas and in chairs.

"The rest of the children are in the back playing," Elizabeth informed the children warmly, then went and sat down with the adults carrying on boring conversations. Nathan walked down a hall leading to the door to the garden, with his sisters following close behind him. His palms were sweaty, and he quickly wiped his palms on his pants, hoping his sisters wouldn't notice.

The children finally reached the garden, and walked over to where Roxanne was sitting on a bench with her friends next to her. Gabriella immediately ran over to Roxanne and they started talking. Mercedes walked over to Audrey, taking the tea that was offered to her with a "thank you".

Nathan took a moment to observe the scenery. The turners had a wonderful garden filled with many elegant flowers, exotic fragrances, and trees surrounding them. In the middle of it all was a white metal table on it teacups and biscuits scattered randomly on a china plate. Near the table, were benches matching the rest of the metal patio furniture, filled children talking.

On one bench, was Roxanne Turner (9), Gabriella his youngest sister (8), Isabelle and Katherine White (identical twins, 8). Nathan had the hardest time telling them apart, as long as they were both together he would just address them at the same time, so he not knowing wouldn't offend them. That was what he always did.

On the next bench were Mercedes his sister (10) , Audrey Turner(12), and Loretta White (the twins older sister, 11). All of the girls sitting on the benches sat there jawing away about stupid topics, so Nathan thought.

"Nathan, over here," called John White (the oldest of his sisters, 14), sitting with Derrick (15) and Ben Turner (6). Nathan walked towards his friends, stopping at the bench. John and Derrick were Nathan's best friends. They did mostly everything together, school, hanging out.

Nathan walked towards the bench and stood in front of his friends. They greeted each other, and started to talk about appropriate topics, like how boring school was, new pirate threats, legdens, and girls.

"Did you guys hear about, Captain Desdemona," John started with a shout of excitement. Nathan smiled, as Derrick immediately joined in the conversations, as well as Ben.

"I hear that he robbed and destroyed four ships in the past week," John said the thrill evident in his voice. Ben looked at him like a god, waiting to hear more. Derrick on the other hand wasn't so thrilled as much amused by John's enthusiasm.

"No, your wrong, cause I heard that he robbed five ports in the past week," Derrick protested Ben nodding his head in agreement. Nathan didn't really pay attention to their conversation, but more to another. Nathan looked over at Audrey, in a beautiful pale blue summer gown. The way the sun reflected on her dirty blonde hair made it glow, like a halo atop her head. She gave him a subtle smile, noticing his gaze. Audrey wasn't the only one to notice Nathan's gazing.

"Nathan, you're blushing. If your not going to pay attention, why don't you go and talk with the girls," John teased, snapping Nathan out of his daydream. Derrick and Ben laughed as Nathan glared.

"Yeah, you can talk about sowing, pretty dresses, and make up," Derrick jeered seeing Nathan tense up with annoyance. The boys laughed having fun teasing Nathan.

"That would be so boring. Besides, I know how you all look at girls, too. Girls like Mary Malloy, and Anne Dausten," Nathan retaliated, enjoying his revenge as rose red crept into John's and Derrick's faces.

"Ewwww, girls are yucky. You're all Coote monsters," Ben shouted and laughed. An evil little smile tugged at Derrick's mouth, and a gleam in his eyes.

"I hear Cootes are contagious, you can catch them with one touch," Derrick said as he approached Ben, his hands out stretched like a monster out of a horror film. Ben ran away screaming, not wanting Derrick to touch him, and get the Cootes. Derrick laughed being the big brother he was, along with Nathan and John.

"Anyway, like I said Captain Desdemona is a mad murderer, and I hear he's not to far away from Port Royal," John shared as Derrick and Nathan listened intently. "I also heard, that he wants revenge on the Royal Navy for killing his brothers, and for giving him the jagged scar across his face. Captain Desdemona won't stop till he kills all the men responsible," John declared to his friends, the joking tone absent from his voice. Nathan's eyes enlarged as John's statement; then relaxed thinking that John was only giving the tale a dramatic spin. Derrick laughed at John's theatrical performance.

"Oh come on, This Captain is no match for our Navy. I bet it'll be a week before he's hanging from the gallows," Derrick disagreed, John shaking his head.

"I have confidence in my father, and the British navy is one of the best in the world. My father will confront the pirate in a battle, and then kill all the pirates, including Captain Desdemona," Nathan professed to his friends puffing out his chest as he told of how his father would rise to victory. "And soon, I'll be sailing with him on the Intrepid, the fast ship on the sea, since the Interceptor. I'll fight of filthy pirate scum, and live on the high seas. It'll be great," Nathan bragged as Derrick and John rolled their eyes.

"You've only told us a million times. Soon I'm going to kidnap you and take your place on the ship, so I won't be as jealous as I am now," Derrick huffed annoyed and jealous of Nathan's opportunity.

"You're so lucky your father's in the navy. My father would never offer that, he's just a merchant, and said that a merchant ship is no place for a boy," John sneered, mocking his father's words. Nathan and Derrick laughed at his upper crust facial expressions. John imitated his father almost to a tee.

* * *

The party carried on merrily, as the children played games and then refreshed them selves with cake. Time seemed to soar by, as the party went on. The bright sunny day rapidly turned into dark night, with only the illuminated clouds to guide their way. Soon it was time for all the guests to leave. The Norringtons said their good byes and thanks, and then departed in their carriage. 

Gabby and Sadie leaned against their mother on one side of the carriage, being kept awake by the reoccurring rock of the carriage over the uneven dirt road. Nathan sat next to his father across form the girls. Nathan stared out the carriage window, noting the scenery, as the carriage passed through Port Royale. Nathan looked out at the harbor, with all the ships docked for the night. The sea calm and dark, under a moon hiding from the world behind the silver clouds that freely roamed the sky.

As the carriage passed the remaining length of the docks, a ship appeared on the horizon. The faint light of the moon behind the clouds illuminated the ghastly skull and bones known as the Jolly Roger decorating the deathly black flag that waved in the gentle wind. The ship stealthily approached the tranquil Port Royale. The view quickly changed from the harbor to a market, and houses lining the street. James took this as a perfect moment to tell his son the news. James cleared his throat and turned to Nathan.

"Nathan, I have some information on your venture that you would with me," James said in a formal voice. Nathan looked into his eyes eager to hear the news. James feeling he got Nathan's attention proceeded on.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot come with me. It's for your safety, that I must break my promise." Nathan looked utterly shocked at this news. _How could he? He promised me for my birthday_ Quickly Nathan's emotions turned from sadness to anger.

"You promised me that you would! You don't even care about me, you just want to keep me here forever," Nathan yelled at his father who's expression also turned to anger at this accusation.

"I can't take you because I care. Do you want to go and get killed by a pirate, I certainly don't want you to," James shouted at his son who was seething with anger.

"Nathan don't use that tone with your father. It's not proper. In fact yelling isn't proper at all, both you stop," Valentina tried to take control of the matter, but getting an angry glare from her husband.

"No, I wouldn't get killed, but you seem to doubt me, like always. I hate you. I never want to speak, see, or hear from you again," Nathan barked as James was taken aback for a second then became raging.

"Fine see if I care, have a nice life," James growled back at Nathan's back that was turned to him. James turned his back to his son, both scowling with fury. The carriage was passing the fort ready to take the dirt road up to their mansion. James stuck his head out the window and told the driver to stop. The James got out of the carriage and slammed the door. Then he turned around and walked into the fort. Valentina was almost in tears as she watched her husbands retreating form. Sadie and Gabby were practically in tears as well, never witnessing their father rage. _Good riddance_ Nathan thought still fuming. The carriage reached the house and the remaining Noringtons exited and walked into the house. Nathan upon entering the house ran up to his room and sobbed.

Nathan cried on his bed reliving the moment over and over. How could he do this to me was a question that kept being repeated over and over in his head. He knew I really wanted to go Nathan rubbed his eyes. Men weren't supposed to cry. Nathan started to fall asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

On the ship grimy pirates hastily ran around the deck fulfilling their commands as their grim Captain looked on. Pirates were scurrying every which way, preparing to attack. The Captain shouted orders that were quickly taken care of. The sullen Captain with a face of stone descended the stairs, and walked toward a member of his crew. The pirate was skinny and filthy. His face showed of growing fear, with every step the Captain took toward him. The captain's grisly face showed an expression of anger/annoyance. His face accented in shadows produced by the small number of lanterns on deck. A reddish scare cascading across his nose down to the crease of his lips shown pink in the dim light. Two dark icy eyes glared at the man from under a tattered warn leather hat. 

"What be ye doin'? Ta me it looks like ye have somethin' ye don't want me ta see," Captain Desdemona snickered as the pirate squirmed in his gaze. The scrawny pirate instinctively inserted his left hand into his pocket, as if to protect something from the Captain.

"No Capt'n, I just was readyin' the canons sir," the pirate replied fear and anxiousness evident in his voice. Desdemona glared at the pirate, two other members of his crew stepped forward and grabbed the skinny pirate's arms with a grip of iron. The small pirate looked to his Captain for help as he started to struggle.

"Are ye callin' me a liar, out wit' it" Desdemona roared with anger; spit flying into the cowering pirate's face.

"Alright, I w's plannin' on leavin' yer ship when I went ta raid, and I needed a few doubloons ta live off of. I'm sorry Capt'n. It'll never 'appen again," The pirate sobbed, and pulled out 5 doubloons from his pocket. Captain Desdemona's face softened with understanding.

"There, there, I know it won't. Go a'ead, I'll let ya leave ta show ye 'ow fair I am," Desdemona comforted the skinny pirate, both smiling for different reasons. The ship was in the harbor, with out anyone seeing them. The ship docked at the port, lowering their gangplank down to the docks.

"Thank ye very much, Capt'n, thank ye," The skinny pirate expressed through his smile. Desdemona grinned at the pirate's words.

"Go on ye bilge rat, before I change me mind," Desdemona lectured as he hurried the pirate along towards the gangplank. The skinny pirate walked down the gangplank on to the shore, looking back once and waving to his former Captain, who returned the wave with a wide grin. The Skinny pirate continued to walk down the dock.

"Now," Desdemona signaled unemotionally to a rat-like looking pirate next to him; then he turned and started to walk to his cabin. The pirate smiled wickedly and pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed in the night accompanied by the sound a dead body hitting the ground with a thump followed by a few clangs. The skinny pirate lay dead on the docks with five doubloons lying freely around him. Desdemona then turned around quickly gaining his crew's attention.

"Oh, and bring back me doubloons," Desdemona added as all of his crew just nodded their heads afraid that he would shoot them other wise. Desdemona figured that he didn't need to lecture them on mutiny or desertion, because they knew what would happen with out him telling them. Desdemona laughed to him self at the thought of it.

Captain Desdemona entered his cabin and put on his finest outfit. Then he started to arm himself, preparing for the coming pillage. Excitement coursed through his veins, this looting would be the best. How sweet it will feel to have revenge, and get paid at the same time. He emerged from his cabin, and stood out side the doorway. His crew watched him and waited for the signal, already armed to the teeth.

"Prepare ta loot," Desdemona shouted as the pirates raised their weapons and cheered. The pirates ran down the gangplank and into Port Royale. The pirate ship undocked and maneuvered back to the mouth of the harbor. The cannons started to blaze, firing numerous canon balls in to the fort, and Port Royale. On the streets, chaos and violence erupted as the pirates looted and murdered. Screams ricochet throughout the Port as the pirates spread through the town.

* * *

Thanks every one who read this. I really appreciate it. Now, could you please let me know you read this, and review. I love getting reviews, so please click that little button down there. THANKS!

Happy Holidays and best of luck and wishes for the New Year! TA TA!

_Christie aka Reese _


	2. Chapter 2: Loosing it all

**A High Society of Pirates: Chapter 2**

**Hello all! I'm back with Chapter 2, obviously. Sorry for the wait I just really wanted to make sure the quality of my writing was good. So, I tried to be as quick as I could, and I'll try to be quicker next time.**

**To my 2 reviewers:**

**Twirl:** Thank you very much. I hope so as well. Yeah, I know the names were confusing, but most of them you don't have to know. Thanks for reviewing!!

**Jinxeh:** Thank you!! I'm glad you like it. And that is a funny story, but thankfully, Norrington isn't the president. I think Capt. Jack would have a hard time! Thanks for reviewing, and I'll try to be quicker.

* * *

The dark sea was a blaze with reflections of fire and light. In the harbor a man o' war was letting rounds of cannon balls loose on the fort and town. Nasty pirates pillaged and plundered, killing anyone that got in their way. People ran around on the streets trying to escape for their lives.

Nathan's door flew open to reveal Katrina dashing into the room. Her skirts whirling around as she bolted to the bed panting. Nathan woke up at the noise of her footsteps and labored breathing. Fear was in her eyes as he looked at her dazed and sleepy. Katrina didn't give him time to ask questions.

"Nathan come with me immediately, you mother demands it," Katrina sputtered and took Nathan's hand and pulled him out of the room as he gawked, confused. Katrina pulled him down the stairs and into a hall leading to kitchen, passing by servants fussing about in a hurried fashion. Nathan out of his daze dragged his heels in to the floor making it impossible for Katrina to pull him.

"What's the meaning of this, Katrina," Nathan asked as Katrina huffed with an expression as if saying "now's not the time". Nathan still unwilling to move, waiting for an answer. Katrina sighed knowing that she had to answer to get him to move.

"Pirates" Katrina spat out as if saying the word would make her get struck down by lightning. Nathan looked at her astonished not expecting that answer. "Come on," Katrina nagged, as Nathan stood stunned. Katrina not willing to waste precious time, continued to pull him to the kitchen. She moved a rug on the floor out of the way, revealing a trap door. She pulled on the handle and lifted the door open. Katrina ushered Nathan into the root cellar. There in one corner was Nathan's mother and sisters. Valentina called to Nathan as she saw him reluctantly descend down the wooden old stairs. Valentina rushed to her son and hugged him. Katrina retreated up the steps and shut the door. She put the rug back in place. By now most of the servants abandoned the mansion afraid the pirates would be there at any moment.

The front door flew off the hinges as pirated kicked it in. Katrina jumped at the sudden noise and the pirates running through the door. The quickest thing she could think of was the servant quarters. The pirates by now entered the kitchen, lead by a burly pirate with a ring in his nose, like a bull.

"Find the children, they couldn't have escaped," He barked with a fierce voice. The pirates jumped at his command and started to search the house. The leader walked around the kitchen investigating it. He walked right over the secret door. When he walked on it made a different sound than the rest of the floor. He threw away the carpet and opened the wooden door. Gabby and Sadie whimpered and clung to Valentina. Nathan backed up against the wall of earth, as if he hoped he could burrow into it. The bull nose pirate grinned and stomped down the stairs.

" 'Ello loves. Captain Desdemona will be very pleased that I found ye," The brute taunted. He pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Valentina and her children.

"No, don't shoot my babies," Valentina screamed as she moved in front of them protectively. Gabby and Sadie sobbed at the thought that their mother could die. Nathan watched on horrified at the situation. The pirate moved forward toward the four.

"Stay away," Valentina, warned stepping forward trying to punch the burly pirate. Knowing that Valentina would be more trouble than he needed, the pirate hit her on the head with the butt of his pistol, knocking Valentina out cold. She fell to the dirt floor unconscious.

"MOMMY, NO," Gabby wailed as she saw her mother lifeless on the ground. The pirate laughed and picked up the crying girls. Nathan grew angry and tried to save them.

"Leave them alone, you pirate filth," Nathan yelled and ran forward kicking the pirate. Wrong time to try to be heroic, the pirate punched Nathan in the jaw. Nathan flew backward to the ground beside his mother.

"Lil' 'elp 'ere mates, I got me some bratty kids," the pirate hollered up the stairs and was soon assisted by two pirates. Each pirate took a child then carried the screaming and kicking kids up and out of the house. Katrina witnessed the whole event but didn't stop it, because she knew she was out numbered. Instead she ran down the road to the fort and demanded to see Commodore Norrington.

* * *

"Commodore, the children, and your wife," Katrina gasped as he emerged from the fort. Seeing her state, he rushed to her.

"What is it?! What's wrong, Katrina," James asked afraid of the answer. Katrina looked sadly into his eyes.

"They took the children, and knocked out Mrs. Norrington. The Pirates, they came," Katrina sobbed as he stared in disbelief.

"No…"James whispered in fear. A soldier was walking by with a horse, taking it to the stables. James rushed to him and mounted the horse in a single leap.

"I need this horse," James explained and charged the horse on at a full gallop. James grabbed Katrina and pulled her on to the horse. They galloped as fast as the horse could go to the Norrington Mansion. Upon arrival James jumped off the horse, and ran into the house. Katrina dismounted the foaming steed and ran into the house after him.

"Valentina, Gabby, Sadie, Nathan," James shouted as if anything Katrina had told him was a lie.

"Sir, Commodore, your wife is in the root cellar. I'm afraid the children aren't here," Katrina said miserably as James ran into the kitchen where he found the trap door wide open, and the rug thrown to the side. James bolted down the creaky steps and to his unconscious wife. James picked her up and carried her to a sofa in the parlor. Katrina fetched water and a towel.

After ten minutes Valentina woke up and jolted up right.

"My babies," she screamed as if it could bring her children back. Valentina looked around at the new, but familiar settings. James hugged her as she cried on his shoulder, realizing they were already gone.

"James they took our babies," Valentina sobbed on into his shoulder as he quieted her.

"Tomorrow I'm leaving to get them back. Don't worry, I'll get them back," James comforted her, but on the inside feeling just as bad, especially at the thought of his son Nathan. The last words he said to him could be the last he would ever say to his son. The last moments that they might share was one filled of hatred and sadness.

* * *

The ship rocked from side to side, like a cradle, on the rolling foam green sea, under the blackening night sky. The ship sailed on into the darkness. The only the light coming from silvery stars that waded in the vast pools of darkness, guided the ships way.

Down in the hold of the ship it was even darker, save for one candle that cast shadows all over the iron bars that made up the jail cells. Nanny sat in his cell, and played with a loose thread that was hanging off of his shirt. Gabby cried in the cell adjacent to Nathan, as Sadie comforted her with sweet words of hope. Nathan watched his sisters for a minute. As much as they are pains, it was his duty to protect them. And when he tried, all he got was a sore jaw with a bruise to prove it. Nathan touched his jaw absentmindedly and winced as the pain shot through his jaw, then subsided. Stupid Nathan thought to him self, of course it hurts you touched it.

The subtle sound of footsteps, descending down the stairs, pulled Nathan from his thoughts. Captain Desdemona walked down the steps followed by two pirates on his tail. Nathan gasped as he saw the horrid scar that adorned the captain's emotionless face. His sisters trembled at his presence, never seeing a pirate before, besides their kidnappers. Sadie and Gabby looked at him with frightened eyes. They have every right to Nathan thought, he knew who this pirate captain was, and was just as afraid.

Captain Desdemona approached the children behind the bars. He noted their fearful expressions, and smiled at the thought.

"Do ye children know w'o I am," Desdemona asked inquisitively, as the other two pirates watched from behind their Captain. A few minutes passed by, until Nathan finally spoke up.

"Ye-yes, sir. You are Captain Desdemona," Nathan answered quietly and quickly, not wanting to say too much. Desdemona ginned evilly sending a shocking chill down Nathan's spine.

"Do ye know why I kidnapped ye," Captain Desdemona asked with a growing grin. Nathan's throat became dry he swallowed and then answered.

"You have come to avenge your brothers," Nathan answered with a little hint of question in his voice. At the answer, Desdemona's grin widened to its limit. He smiled like the Cheshire cat, his eyes almost glowing with amusement.

"Smart lad we got 'ere. E'll die first so 'e don't go getting' any bright ideas," Desmona stated to the two pirates behind him getting laughs from the two in response. Nathan's face paled, and Gabby cried harder. The pirates laughed harder as they exited the brig. There work there was done.

Nathan slumped down against the wall of his cell, in a dismal mood after the conversation with Captain Desdemona. I don't want to die Nathan thought pictures of a gruesome death flashed through his mind. Nathan felt a sob escape him. He wouldn't be able to grow up, become a Commodore like his father. At that though, the whirl of thoughts died, and all that Nathan could think about was his father. I'll never be able to apologize. Worse he'll never know how I truly love him A single tear escaped his sullen eyes. Nathan quickly wiped the tear away; men weren't allowed to cry it was a sign of weakness. Nathan's mind became determined to find a way out.

Gabby and Sadie were still weeping in their cell, still thinking about what Captain Desdemona had said. Nathan stood up in his cell and examined his confines. Sadie and Gabby exchanged a confused look and turned to watch him.

"Nathan what are you doing there's no way to escape," Sadie asked as she watched her brother go mad in his cell.

"Yes there is, and I'm going to find it. I don't want to die," Nathan retorted a determined tone in his reply that matched the glint in his eyes. Sadie and Gabby looked at him with question; finally Gabby decided to voice her opinion.

"You have completely lost it. You're crazy." Nathan glared at her and approached the bars that separated them. Sadie looked with uncertainty at her brother and sister.

"Excuse me for wanting to get out of here, so just shut up," Nathan snapped as Gabby's face showed an appalled expression. Sadie started top doubt the iron bars strength as Gabby and Nathan looked at each other from their cell.

"I'm telling mother," Gabby wined as she looked at Nathan sticking out his tongue at her. Sadie rolled her eyes.

"She's not here, stupid," Nathan sneered as Gabby's eyes started to fill with tears.

Gabby ran to Sadie and bawled on her shoulder. Nathan huffed and sat down on his bench.

"Look what you've done Nathan," Sadie scolded as Nathan rolled his eyes.

"She deserves it, she always tries to make things worse," Nathan replied turning his back to his sisters.

* * *

Commodore Norrington looked out upon the sea as the Intrepid sail atop the waves. The morning sun showed its rays on the azure sea, making the waves glimmer and dance with reflections. They had left Port Royale about three hours ago. James got word that Captain Desdemona was heading north. So, as soon as he knew his wife was all right, he prepare for voyage, then departed to find his children. A lone gull cried out for its mate as he look toward the horizon, lost in thought. James looked at the lonely bird, and then thought to him self once more. God, please let me be quick. May my children be safe

James prayed in his thoughts. James tried not to, but he couldn't help but think about what could happen.

The image was crystal clear in his head. Since he knew Desdemona, James had an idea of what could happen. Captain Desdemona watches from the upper deck, as his prisoners are brought forward. Nathan, Sadie, and Gabby are gagged and tied with pleading looks in their eyes toward the Captain their efforts go unmatched. Desdemona doesn't give a care, as he signals them to be tied to the rack. Then Desdemona signals his first mate, who steps forward with a Cat O' Nine Tails in hand, smiling like it was Christmas. Gabby and Sadie start to cry, as Nathan tries to plead with the pirates. The First mate keeps approaching them, with the whip in hand. He stops when he's within a reaching distance of the kids. His arm winds back behind his head, reading his arm, like a cobra readying to strike. His arm flies forward like a mousetrap that's been triggered. The whip cracks and leaps into the air following the arm…

"NOOO," James shouted in an attempt to stop the image. The whole ship stops to look at Norrington, who just realizes what he's done. Gillette approaches his superior with caution; afraid that Norrington would turn around and bite his head off at the sight of movement.

"Commodore, your quarters are ready. I think it may be best for you to lie down for a little while," Lieutenant Gillette suggested as James nodded his head and approached his quarters embarrassed. Commodore Norrington entered his cabin and immediately fell onto the bed. He fell that he was in a nightmare but couldn't wake up. James relaxed on his bed and tried to go to sleep, seeing to the fact that he hadn't got really any sleep in the past night. James slowly but surely drifted in to a peaceful slumber, hoping that his dreams would be better than the nightmare he was living.

* * *

**OK, there's Chapter 2. Sorry once again it took so long. And as always please review. Thank you!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mistaken Angel

**A High Society of Pirates 3: Mistaken Angel**

Hey, I'm back with chapter 3. So, please get reading!

**To Reviews:**

**Jinxeh:** Yes, he's going to go through hard times. He's a tough Commodore though, even though he's a bit crazy right now. And I couldn't kill the wife. I'm not at all into the angst/death thing. Actually I'm thinking about Valentina playing a comedic roll later in the fic. Thanx for all the reviews and hopefully you'll keep reviewing! Thanks!

**Emma Catherine:** Halo!! I'm glad ya reviewed!! It's all right, review when ya can. Anyway, thanks. I don't know about romance though, I would hate to make it a Mary sue. I don't know, I'll think about it.

* * *

The sun shone through the window in the brig onto the cells and its inhabitants- 3 children. Nathan paced the length of his cell, stepping in and out of the sunlight and into shadows. It's been two days since they were kidnapped. He has heard rumors and small talk from the pirates that entered the brig that The Intrepid was about half a day behind them. Nathan's heart filled with relief even thinking about his father rescuing them so he hoped. The last part brought his mood down. That thought of if he makes it. He cursed the voice in side his mind that said everything, sparing nothing. That little voice that speaks your every fear, then consumes every aspect of you. So, you can't think about anything else. Sadie stirred in her sleep, a peaceful expression on her angelic face. Gabby snored softly as if in her own bed back home. A smile plastered to her lips, as she watched a pink pony her size gallop to her behind her closed eyes. Nathan resumed his pacing, after he observed his sisters' sleeping forms. 

The sun rose to a high point in the sky, sending hot rays ricocheting off the reflective ocean. The crew of Desdemona slaved away executing their daily tasks with no complaints under the hot Caribbean sun. Desdemona appeared suddenly from his cabin and strode up the stairs leading to the helm. A broad bare-chested pirate with straggly blond hair approached his captain. Captain Desdemona turned to the pirate waiting for news.

"Sir, the brats are ready, and there's a navy vessel approaching. I'm guessin' it's the Intrepid," The pirate spoke slowly with importance, his confidence rising as he watched his captains mouth change to an evil grin.

As if on que the look out in the crows nest shouted, "Sails Ho! Of the fleet!" Upon the horizon white sails stood out from the blue sky, as a navy man 'o war sailed toward the pirates, separated by a good distance. Captain Desdemona's grin widened with pleasure as he turned to the brute of a pirate next to him that had recently alerted him.

"Prepare that brats, and ready the ropes," Desdemona commanded, the pirate wasting no time shouted orders to other pirates with haste and seriousness. Pirates were scrambling around fulfilling their orders. Captain looked back out to the horizon and chuckled to him self.

The brig door swung open and the sound of hurried footsteps echoed throughout the cells. Nathan looked up from his position on the floor, as Sadie and Gabby long since awake, watched with horror at pirates approaching down the stairs and to their cells.

"Alright ye brats, time ta go." A dirty pirate who was missing most of his teeth spat out while turning the key to Nathan's cell in the lock, producing a grinding sound. "Yer Daddy's waitin'," he added slyly with a coy sneer, exposing his rotting gums with the few teeth he had left. The pirate with bad teeth opened Nathan's cell door and grabbed Nathan roughly by the shoulders and hauled him out of the cell. A portly pirate opened Gabby and Sadie's cell and carried them up the stairs following the first pirate, one under each arm. The kids were brought out onto the main deck where three nooses hung from the foreyard. Captain Desdemona looked back to the horizon; details of the Intrepid became clearer, as it sailed onward towards them. Sadie started to cry silently true to her nature, as Gabby wailed like a howling banshee making some of the crew cover their ears. Nathan stood silently watching the Intrepid approach to the rescue. It seemed from far away that the Intrepid was staying still, so slow that it looked frozen.

"Mornin' children, 'ow'd ye sleep last night?" Captain Desdemona inquired smiling at their faces. Nathan's face became red with anger.

"You despicable, disgusting, low life of a bilge-rat," Nathan snarled in rage. Then immediately covered his mouth after he realized what he had done. Desdemona's grin morphed into a twisted snarl.

"String 'em up, till their eyes pop out o' their lil' 'eads," Desdemona roared as Gabby and Sadie wailed harder. The crew immediately took a hold of the kids. Nathan fought against them.

"Gabby, Sadie run," he shouted as they looked in bewilderment, and then ran like the wind screaming. Nathan turned around to be met by five pirates.

"W'at a lil' rebel we got 'ere," One sneered as the pirates advanced on Nathan. Nathan ran the other way, but one pirate caught him. Nathan bit his arm, breaking the skin.

"Aaggghh, ye lil' bugger," the pirate screamed holding his arm. Then swung a big burly fist at Nathan, hitting him square in the jaw. The impact sent him flying back to the deck. The pain shot through his jaw, as Nathan felt woozy trying to get up. A pirate picked Nathan up by his shoulders, and brought him over to where his sisters were being held by other pirates.

Gabby, Sadie, and Nathan were made to stand on barrels so the pirates could put on their nooses. Nathan's jaw throbbed with pain, as the pirate putting on his noose wasn't to caring and jammed it over his head. Sadie stood silent upon her barrel, trying to pray for the last time. Gabby al hope lost, still wailed not really caring about what. Nathan stood still crest fallen and with a swore jaw. He had been defeated, a disappointment to his father's name. Captain Desdemona raised his arm, readying to signal his men.

"Let 'em hang, boys," Captain Desdemona shouted and three pirates kicked the barrels out from under the children. Sadie and Gabby screamed with the drop and the tightening of the rope. Nathan pulled and struggled to get the brown python around his neck off.

"W'at the bloody 'ell…" Desdemona cursed as 2 cannon balls connected by an iron chain whizzed through the air and collided with the ropes hanging the children. Nathan, Gabby, and Sadie were knocked out of the air and sent hurdling in different directions on the ship.

Cannon balls cascaded down on Desdemona's galleon (ship). The Black Pearl emerged from behind an inlet guarded by a rock face. The look out of Desdemona's crew was so occupied with the Intrepid; he wasn't watching the horizon from behind. The Black Pearl sailed next to Desdemona's ship, and tore the ship apart cannon ball by cannon ball. Minuets later pirates from the Black Pearl flew through the air on to Desdemona's ship ready for a fight. Chaos erupted on deck, as pirates verse pirates battled one another. Sadie found Gabby and they hid under the stair well. Sadie started to worry about Nathan. He was sent flying in another direction and she lost sight of him. Gabby hid her face against Sadie's shoulder, wrapped in Sadie's embrace as booms from cannons, the clank of metal hitting metal, and cries of men erected from the battle.

Nathan lay sprawled out upon the lower deck knocked out from the fall. His jaw ached like hell. His body shivered with pain and confusion. He felt alive, yet he couldn't move. Nathan tried to open his eyes; his vision was blurry but focused upon a girl. Her hair was dark brown almost black, yet with red highlights from the sun. Her face was tan but had an olive tan tint to them. Her lips were full with the shade of soft rose petals. Her features were ordinary, but her eyes stood out most of all. Glace Mirrors of piercing green with shards of purple.

"Ay, laddie are ye dead. Wake up, boy" Her rough loud voice with an Irish brogue punctured his angelic vision. Nathan's vision darkened and he slowly let go of consciousness.

* * *

Hope you all like it. I figured I'd post what I had to let you enjoy, hopefully. I kept me part of the bargain so please keep yours and review!! **THANKS VERY MUCH!!!** Ta, Ta till next time! I'll try to be quick! 


	4. Chapter 4:Troubled Waters

Hey all, I'm back with a forth chapter. Warning this is a sad one, if ya like the Commodore. But I promise it will pick up, humor is defiantly going to in the next chapter along with Jack!

To My reviews! (I'm so happy there's more this time!YAY!)

Twirl: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. I hope the wait wasn't to long. And don't worry about Gabby it'll get better.

Emma Catherine: LOL! Everything. Just kidding. Thanks for spending your precious study hall reading and reviewing!

Milo: Hello, I'm glad you like my fic. I try to update as soon as possible. I hope this wait wasn't to long.

Jinxeh: Aww, why thank you. As for the lass you'll meet her as soon as you start reading this chapter. And I'm interested in your guess, if you're thinking it's Jack's daughter, wrong! And it's not Jack's girl friend, that's my job! LOL! And Commodore is gonna get a little more crazy, so hopefully it'll be ok. Thanks for reviewing.

Thank you all for reviewing, I love reading your feedback! It really brightens my week. Thanks!

* * *

The boy in Taryn's arms fell limp, and she gently set him down upon the deck. "Ay, Captain get o'er 'ere," Taryn yelled as pirates walked around on deck collecting their wounded from a graphic scene.

"'Old on luv, Captain's a'lil' busy," Jack yelled as he called out directions and quarreled with Ana Maria about how to discard the dead sprawled about the ship.

"No, I need ye now, Jack," Taryn retorted annoyed with being pushed aside like a child. Jack immediately turned around, his eyes resting annoyed upon the teenage girl who had wanted his attention. Taryn immediately knew what she had done and didn't want his attention any more. Jack sauntered over to her, as Taryn still held the limp boy in her arms.

" I mean good kind Captain Sparrow," Taryn corrected her mistake before Jack could. She hated being corrected. Jack smiled at his power, and then looked down at the boy lying in Taryn's arms.

"W'o's 'e, defiantly not a pirate by his clothes, strangely I think I know 'im," Jack stated rising his eyebrows in question. The boy's face defiantly reminded him of someone. Taryn rolled her eyes, 'sometimes men can be so stupid' she though as Jack inspected him.

"That's w'at I needed ye far, oh brilliant Captain," Taryn answered wisely, not thinking before she spoke. Jack shot her a glare. Taryn continued, setting the boy down gently on the deck, "I don't know w'o 'e is, but 'is jaw looks like it got smacked with a cannon ball it does. I think 'e's down fer the count fer now, but 'e'll live though," Taryn explained as Jack looked at the boy lying on the deck.

"Put the boy in the brig till we know w'o 'e is, " Jack ordered as he watched Taryn lift the young boy up and carry him across the rickety plank connecting the two ships. Jack watched her go and tried to think. ' W'o is that lad,' Jack racked his brain. The name was so close, yet his mind was selfish and wouldn't share it with him. Then a loud commotion behind Jack came into earshot. Jack turned around to see Gibbs walk across the deck with two little girls both under his arms. Jack sighed, 'And I thought this was going to be a good day'.

"Captain these lassies were under the stairs hiding, w'at do ye want me ta do wi't 'em," Gibbs asked trying to stop the girls from wriggling.

"Exactly where they should be, hiding," Jack answered smiling his devilish grin.

"I 'eard that Sparrow, and ye better change yer answer," Anamaria yelled from the upper deck. Jack rolled his eyes at the woman, his first mate.

"Aye, will do, Anamaria," Jack yelled with his back turned to her. Then he mimicked her voice and repeated her words with funny faces.

"Told ye she w's bad luck, now we got two more," Gibbs lectured gesturing to the girls under his arms. Jack shot him a look.

"Just take 'em ta the brig," Jack ordered getting wailing cries from the girls. Sadie and Gabby cried and shouted, making Gibbs deaf in both ears. Jack looked away from the Pearl and out to the horizon upon which he was met with The Intrepid in the short distance.

"Oh, Bloody 'ell, will this day ever end," Jack wailed throwing his hands in the air, as in defeat. "Al'right every one ta the Pearl, now," Jack shouted his crew quickly picking up on the Intrepid closing the gap. The crew finished up on Desdemona's ship then boarded the Pearl and set sail. Not to long after a few minuets when the Pearl was away from the ragged ship, a loud boom erupted from behind. Jack grinned, 'that's one thing that went right.' Jack thought with a grin, as pieces from Desdemona's ship fell down from the air into the blimey deep to lie with the rest of the ship and it's crew.

* * *

The Intrepid was closing the distance between the two ships engaged in a fierce battle. James became frantic at the first site of The Black Pearl.

"Stead fast, I want to have an over flowing brig today ," James shouted as the crew quickened their pace. The Battle was almost over now, but James didn't care, whichever pirate crew won, he lost. The Commodore paced the deck, the whole time his eyes glued to the battle. He almost lost his children once today; he just wanted them back safely. He noted to himself that Sparrow seemed to have won, and the crew was rading the ship. James watched closely for his kids to be carried off to the Pearl. 'Come on, where are they' James started to panic as he didn't see any kids what so ever. The Pearl's crew returned and set sail. 'Good, hopefully their all right…' James thought, but was interrupted by a large blast from the raided ship. James swayed and had to grab the railing of the deck to catch his fall. "Nooo…"

James held the railing with a deathly grip, as if to stop the word from turning. His eyes became watery. "No, they can't be… Sparrow wouldn't…" James mumbled to himself in confusion and denial. Then his face darkened like a brooding storm, and his eyes became icy like lightening splitting the sullen sky. Gillette approached his superior with caution after seeing his grief turn to a fiery anger.

"Sir are you all right, you look stressed," Gillette inquired not in the best way. Commodore stiffened and turned around to see Gillette, his eyes ablaze with the coldest fires that could ever burn.

"I want those pirates to die the most painful and slowest death, then rot away in hell for all eternity, for taking my children away from me," Norrington spat out with no emotion, yet his voice as cold and harsh as his eyes portrayed. Gillette gulped with nervousness after James' speech. Gillette walked away quickly after receiving a few orders from James. Gillette had never seen the Commodore this way. Usually no matter what happened, James was always cool and calm, prepared for all situations. This sudden out burst truly scared him though.

James turned back around as he watched the setting sun in the sky. His anger had turned into despair, solemn tears escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

"Good night, Gabriella, Mercedes, and Nathan. Sleep in peace and happiness. Your mother and I love you with all our hearts. May we meet again my angels," James prayed as he blew a kiss toward the horizon.

* * *

A few days went by, though it made no difference to the Commodore. Time was still for him. The sun didn't rise, the moon didn't set, and the earth didn't revolve. Commodore removed his brass compass from a pocket of his coat. James looked as the compass for a few seconds, then at the spinning needle deciding which way was north. Finally the needle stopped and James put his compass back in the pocket from whence it came. They were heading back to Port Royal, and so far they were on the right track. James was dreading going back, but he had a duty to his wife. He would have to tell her, and it would break her heart, as well as his. Also he didn't know if he could live in Port Royale anymore, let alone in their mansion. To many memories there, to walk past their rooms every day, or see their toys in the same position as when they were last played with, never to be played with again. James pulled a flask out of his pocket and downed its contents, not sparing any drops. James was never a man for alcohol, but he felt the only way to deal with his pain was to not remember it all together, which the alcohol was doing a fine job of.

Gillette watch Commodore Norrington, a man he respected greatly waste way in his grief and turmoil. It truly saddened his heart to see his superior in this way. The Intrepid sailed away from the disappearing sun and home to Port Royale.

* * *

I hoped you kinda liked this chapter. Yes, it's sad, I know, but I promise humor in the next chapter. It can only get better for our Commodore! But it will get worse for Jack! he, he he. Please review as always! Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5: The Magic of Dolphins

Hello, I know it's been a long wait but I try to get it up as fast as I can. Thanks for being kinda patient. So go read!

**To Reviewers**:

**Jinxeh**: Yeah, I was thinking about it, but it's done way too much in fics. Maybe once I finish this I'll do a sequel and I'll have him have a kid. And as for Norrington, thanks I try, not really. LOL! I love the nickname for Jack!

**Twirl**: Aye, yer going to see in this chapter. He he he. Thanks, I am pleased. I'm glad you like it.

**Milo**: Thank you, and I hope this isn't too short. And I'm trying to work as fast as I can.

**Emma Catherine**: I might, I don't know yet. Thanks, I plan to.

Thanks all, for always reviewing. Talk to ya soon! Now read!

**

* * *

**

Nathan awoke to find him self once again in a brig locked in a cell. His jaw ached with a sharp pain, but not nearly as much as before. He studied his confinements and came to the conclusion that he was on a different ship. The wood that made up the hull was darker with visible grains, and the brig wasn't as clean as on the last ship.

"Nathan… Sadie, look! He's awake," Gabby shouted poking her sister. Nathan turned to the cell adjacent to his and saw his sisters. Suddenly it all came back to him like a nightmare. The battle, the pirates, the explosion, nearly getting killed, yes he remembered it all.

"Nathan are you all right," Sadie asked worried by the sudden change of expression on his face. Nathan's face softened when he heard Sadie's question.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are either of you hurt," Nathan answered the asked looking through the bars. Gabby's eyes started to water and her lower lip jutted out. Nathan new this face well, he just hopped he was wrong.

"Noooo, sob, I got a splinter…." Gabby wailed remembering her casualty, and holding out her finder as proof as tears flower from her eyes like a hose on full blast. Nathan sighed as Sadie looked at it.

A groan then clanks of metal echoed downs the stairs, as the brig door opened with a fuss. A couple people entered the brig and shut the door behind them with a clunk. From what Nathan could gather, two women dressed in men's clothing one taller with lighter skin, the other was smaller with ebony skin. Following the two women was the girl that Nathan last saw before he blacked out. Her face was the same as Nathan remembered but she was taller than he pictured her. She was around 5'3", and looked to be about 16 years old. The 3 visitors were now standing in front of the children's cells. Nathan studied them closer and saw that the taller of the two women had more masculine features and more of a square frame.

"Al'righ', w'o are ye, and why were ye on tha' ship," The taller one asked with a deep voice, clearly this was not a woman, although for some reason he wore dark smuge around his eyes and his hair was braided.

"Answer me," The "man" commanded looking impatient. The woman next to him glared at him, and the girl sighted and rolled her eyes.

"Maybe their scared o' ye, Jack, " the woman with the dark skin retorted. Her voice was clear, but had a slight Caribbean accent. The man turned and glared at her.

"Why don't ye give 'em me address, woman," Jack shot back as the woman's face reddened with anger as she clenched her fists. Then the man named Jack turned and looked at the kids in the cells.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow an' yer on me ship The Black Pearl. Now wha's yer names," the man named Jack huffed looking at the kids, waiting for an answer.

"I'm Nathan Norrington, and these are my sisters Mercedes and Gabriella Norrington," Nathan answered feeling brave, yet his voice shook a little. Jack's eyes lit up as well as the woman's and the girls did. The girl's eyes showed the most surprise, then there was a hint of a different emotion seeping through, almost like water slowly freezing over to ice right before your eyes. Nathan stared at her till she awoke from her

"I knew ye looked familiar," Jack shouted as Nathan stared at him, Jack quieted and Nathan finished his story of how they ended up on the ship.

"Ahhh , as sad a story as tha' is, I'm afraid we can't help ye mate," Jack answered with a sheepish grin. Nathan's face showed surprise and his sisters' eyes started to tear up.

"But Mr. Sparrow, we need to get home. Our Mother and Father must be terribly worried about us," Nathan pleaded as Jack laughed and Anamaria looked on bored. The girl just looked on not showing a specific emotion. Her face was locked like a safe holding her precious emotions.

"MMMMOOOOMMMMMMMYYYY!" Gabby cried as the three pirates quickly covered their ears sparing their eardrums.

"Ye bloody banshee, I order ye ta stop yer damn wailing," Jack shouted as the pirates cringed at the high-pitched screams becoming worse. This snapped the girl from her dream and made her face screw up as if that would block the screams. Anamaria glowered at her brilliant captain.

"Bloody hell, make it stop," Jack whined as Gabby went on having a great lung capacity for one so young. Nathan was struck with an idea upon hearing Jack's plea for mercy.

"I will captain, if you let us out of these cells," Nathan shouted over his sister's bawling. Jack looked skeptical but finally couldn't take it and agreed.

"Fine, make it stop," Jack yelled over the commotion, still covering his ears.

"Gabby look out the window, I think I see a dolphin," Nathan said turning to the small window in their cell. As if a miracle, Gabby stopped all water works and ran to the window as if nothing had happened. Jack stood their flabbergasted that such a loud howling could be stopped by something so simple like a dolphin.

"Where," Gabby asked with much excitement and a huge smile to match. The girl that Nathan had been watching closely smirked at her Captain's confused look.

"Now Captain, please unlock us, we had a deal," Nathan reminded as Jack grinned at the remembrance of the deal.

"Fine let 'em out," Jack ordered as the girl grabbed the keys and unlocked the cells. The children smiled they would finally breath fresh air. Although, Jack was still grinning which made Nathan feel uneasy. The Children were now standing in aisle of the brig.

"But, leave them 'ere, an' lock the brig door," Jack added and his grin grew upon seeing the kids' faces.

"But Jack, we had a deal," Nathan yelled at the pirate. Jack's smile faded and he approached Nathan. Nathan backed away until his back hit the bars of a cell.

"Listen lad, I kept the deal. First o' all it's Captain Sparrow to ye. Second, ye only said ta be let out o' yer cell, an' I did jus' tha'," Jack snapped right in Nathan's face. Then he turned and walked up the steps with Anamaria and the girl behind him. The last sound they heard of them was the slam of the strong wooden door to the brig and the clink of the key in the lock. The kids sat down against a cell once again trying to think of a plan to escape.

* * *

So there's chapter 5. Once again, I'm trying to type as fast as I can, but still produce it with good quality. Thanks to my reviewers and please review again! Love ye all! See ya next time. TA, TA! 


	6. Chapter 6: Why to Fear Frying Pans

'Ello, my wonderful readers/reviewers. That's o'course if I have any left. Sorry for the awful long wait, I had a case of writers block, but I think it's over, at least I hope. Also I have been extremely busy with exams and rugby. (Good News, My rugby team are state champions! And I was announced "Rookie of the Year"! I'm so happy:)) Ok, I shall continue with the story.

Reviewers:

Emma Catherine : Thanks. I don't know maybe. Hope ta see ya over the summer.

Jinxeh: Thank you for the wonderful review. You've made me very happy that you enjoyed it. I hope you like this chapter as well.

Twirl: Ouch! rubs bruise I have enough of those! Thanks for the review, and sorry this took a little long. I'm trying to write faster.

Ok, also in this chapter the plot is going to turn into somethink like the plot of "HOOK" the movie. So just ta let ya know, It's not mine. Ok, on with the readin' and reviewin'!

* * *

"Nathan, how are we going to get out? We had a better chance escaping when we were in the cell," Sadie said sounding a little like a whine. Gabby just sat bored on the hard floor, watching her siblings plan.

"Hey you weren't coming up with any plans, and at least I got us some where," Nathan retorted, frustrated with his sisters and trying to escape overwhelming him.

"How about we cry then ask nicely," Gabby proposed as Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and they'll just open the door and take us home," Nathan answered with much sarcasm.

"I knew you'd agree with me," Gabby said gleefully not understanding Nathan's sarcasm. Nathan rolled his eyes once more as Sadie just sighed.

"That won't work, we need to find a whole, or vent in this god awful place," Sadie said and started to look around. "Well come on," Sadie ordered as Gabby and Nathan sat their watching her. The children searched high and low, yet nothing could be found for means of escape.

"Well I found nothing, how bout you guys," Nathan called out from the end of the brig.

"I didn't even find a mouse hole," Sadie answered disappointed with their search.

"I guess we'll have to try another way. Wait where's Gabby," Nathan asked perplexed by the disappearance of his sister.

"Come here, quick! I found something," Gabby cried from under the stairs leading to the rest of the ship. Nathan and Sadie rushed to their sister's side under the stairs.

"Look what I found," Gabby cried happily pointing to a hole in the wood. The wood under the stairs was starting to rot, thus the wood was easy to break. Nathan started to make the hole bigger by ripping away the rotting wood.

"Now, I'll go first to make sure there's no trouble. Then you two will wait for my signal. Ok, here I go," Nathan said, then stuck his head out of the hole to check to see if there were any threats. Then quietly he exited through the hole, and hid behind a barrel in the galley.

"Ok the coast is clear," Nathan said from behind the barrel, as Gabby and Sadie started to climb through.

"Oy, w'at are ye doin' 'ere," A pirate yelled from entering the Galley, upon seeing Gabby and Sadie climb through a hole in the wall, which wasn't supposed to be there.

"RUN," Nathan yelled and jumped out from behind the barrel, as Gabby and Sadie started to scream and run. The pirate lunged for the kids as Nathan, hit the pirate on the head with a frying pan from a cooking rack.

"Go, hurry," Nathan yelled as the Pirate collapsed to the floor seeing many pretty stars. Nathan leapt over the pirate and followed his sisters down the hallway and up the stairs, still welding the frying pan. Upon reaching the deck, pirates greeted them after hearing the pirate in the Galley shout.

"C'mere ye little brats," another pirate yelled among other shouts. The children ran and tried to doge the pirates. Nathan ran down below back to the galley trying to lose the pirates chasing him. He looked behind him and saw nothing, no pirates, or his sisters.

"'Ello, you're not suppose to be 'ere," A voice shouted and Nathan whipped around to see the girl from the brig. "W'at's your name, lad," the girl asked as Nathan stood stock-still. "Nathan," he answered shyly. "Well, nice ta meet ye, but I'm 'fraid I'm gonna 'ave ta capture ye now," the girl said with a grin then lunged at him, chasing Nathan back up the stairs on to the deck. After a good chase the kids were surrounded, by now Nathan was swinging freely with the frying pan.

"Give it up lad," said a pirate surrounding him.

"Never," Nathan retorted and was met with the barrels of the pirates' guns. Nathan stopped swinging defeated, just as Jack came racing down the upper deck stairs.

"W'at the 'ell, is goin' on," Jack yelled moving to the front of the pirates and saw the children.

"Fer cripes' sake, w'at are the brats doin' out," Jack shouted as Gabby covered her ears.

"He's really loud," Gabby whispered (none to quietly) to Sadie, earning a glare from Jack.

"They escaped, sir, through a hole in the brig," the pirate who got hit with the frying pan said.

"Well, put 'em below in a cabin an' lock the door. I'll think of w'at ta do wit' ye later," Jack ordered. The pirates resumed back to their work. Anamaria and Gibbs escorted the kids to a cabin and shoved them in.

* * *

"Ye wanted ta see me, Capt'n," Gibbs inquired upon entering Jack's cabin. Gibbs walked over to Jack who sat behind a beautiful hand carved desk (obviously stolen) looking pissed off. While Anamaria sat in front of the desk in a matching chair playing with her dagger, the same expression that always adorned her face was present, yet there seemed to be amusement lurking behind her eyes.

"Good, Gibbs yer 'ere. Now we can get started," Jack welcomed and got up from his desk as Gibbs sat in a chair opposite Anamaria.

"Really, cause ye were on a roll, before Gibbs got 'ere," Anamaria smirked and Jack glared at her and made a face.

"W'at ta do wit' those brats," Jack yelled "I try ta be a nice pirate an' 'ow do they treat me," Jack asked making quite a dramatic show.

"Maybe Capt--…"

"They will certainly learn tha' ye do not mess wit' Capt'n Jack an' get away wit' it," Jack interpreted Gibbs as Anamaria continued playing with her dagger.

"They're jus' like their da, annoying, selfish, egocentric, stupid," Jack ranted counting on his fingers. Anamaria sighed annoyed.

"Why don't ye jus' get back at wha' seems ta be the root problem," Anamaria suggested huffily as Jack turned around to her with intrigue in his dark eyes.

"Aye, go on," Jack coaxed as Anamaria cleaned her dagger.

"Why not try an' get back at Norrington, through 'is brats," Anamaria said looking up at Jack, who was now grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Aye, brilliant Anamaria. I knew I 'ad ye on board fer a reason," Jack said ecstatic with an idea. Anamaria shot Jack with a death glare and raised her dagger dangerously. Jack calmed down a little as he stared at a dagger in the hands of the most dangerous member of the crew.

" I meant tha' tha' w's jus' one o' the reasons I have ya on board," Jack corrected as Anamarian held the dagger very close to his face.

"Aye, an' wha' w's yer brilliant idea, Jack" Anamaria asked as Jack grinned cunningly, forgetting that she didn't use "Captain".

"I'm glad ye asked, I plan to be nice ta the kids," Jack said grinning evilly. This took Anamaria and Gibbs back. Both looked at on another as Jack grinned menacingly at his plan.

"Uhh, Capt'n, How do ya plan ta get back at Norrington, by bein' nice," Gibbs asked careful no to upset his Captain.

"I plan ta be nice so the brats will like me better than Norrington. Then when Norrington finally comes ta rescue 'is children, they won't go wit' him 'cause they like me better! Ha ha! It's genius," Jack said impatiently as Gibbs and Anna listened intently.

"Anamaria, tell Taryn ta get the kids, an' bring 'em ta me," Jack ordered with a toothy grin. Ana left with Jacks orders to fill.

* * *

"I'm sick and tired of being locked up," Nathan yelled annoyed as he kicked the wall of the cabin.

"Come now Nathan, that isn't proper. We must be calm and try and think of another plan. Nathan pouted and turned a way from them. Then a knock could be heard from the outside of the door.

"Quiet someone's outside," Nathan hissed just as the door swung open, and in walked the girl Nathan had seen in the galley.

"Fancy meetin' ye 'ere, 'ave we met," Taryn teased and laughed, her rich Irish brogue present. "Al'righ', Yer goin' ta see Capt'n Jack. Come along now," Taryn ordered ushering the children out of the cabin.

* * *

There ya go, the 6th chapter. Once again I'm sorry fer takin' so long, I just want it ta be the best. Please do me a favor and review I love reviews! Not to mention Reviewers! So thanks fer reading and reviewing, talk to ya all soon! Have a great summer! 


	7. Chapter 7:HeartAche and Happiness

'Ello, again me loves. I'm back with another. Hopefully this was a shorter wait then last time. I wish to thanks to all my wonderful reviewers:

Mrs. Capt Jack Sparrows: Thanks so much fer the review. Thanks! And I hope I hear from ya again! Look foreward to it.

Jinxeh: LOL! I know! Thanks so much again for your constant reviews! I look foreward to hearing from you soon. Thanks!

Emma Catherine: LOL! No I made sure that didn't happen! It hurts! Thanks fer the review! Tty.

I love ya all! Now get reading!

* * *

"In ya go," Taryn said as the kids protested upon entering the Captain's quarters. Taryn dragged the kids to the center of the Cabin where Jack, Anamaria, and Gibbs were waiting by the desk and chairs.

"Thank ye very much, Taryn," Jack said pleasantly dismissing Taryn. Nathan looked at Jack scared and nervous the way Jack smiled mischievously. Gabby whimpered as Gibbs eyed her warily.

"Gibbs look at w'at ye've done," Anamaria hissed as Gabby wailed. Jack rolled his eyes annoyed at the delay. Anamaria took Gabby in her arms and comforted her.

"Shhhooosh, It's al'right. Jack an' Gibbs are jus' stupid, their not scary," Anamaria soothed and Gabby stopped her wailing. Jack looked at Anamaria like she had just blown up his ship.

"Great, enough of this. Lets get down to business," Jack huffed as Gibbs an Ana made the kids sit down in the chairs. Jack took his seat once again behind the desk looking quite calm and composed. The children just stared back waiting to hear what Jack was planning.

"Children," Jack said slyly, yet inviting. "We're not goin' ta harm ya, unless ya give us reason to. In fact, we want ta let ya go, but we can't find yer da. It seems he has even been searching for ya." Nathan's eyes widened at Jack's words, and tears welled up in Sadie and Gabby's eyes.

"So, I decided ta let ya stay fer now. And as of now, since you seem very uneducated---" Jack invited grinning evilly as Nathan stared suspiciously.

"Me and my sisters have been educated by only the best scholars in England. I think it would be you who is very uneducated," Nathan interrupted as Jack glared at him. Nathan clapped his mouth realizing his outburst.

"--uneducated in the important stuff in life, so I decided to teach ya," Jack finished annoyed, but still cool.

Nathan took in what Jack said, but his mind was still focused on previous information of his father. 'He doesn't care any more' Nathan thought his heart sinking as his mind fought it's self.

"Captain Sparrow, are you sure our father isn't looking for us. He loves us, at least Gabby and Sadie," Nathan said softly trying hard not to think Jack was right. Jack raised his eyebrows at Nathan's last comment, intrigued at what the boy could mean.

"I'm sorry lad tha' ya 'ad ta hear it from me, but from w'at I've heard 'e headed back ta Port Royale after seeing DesDemona destroyed," Jack said cloaking his tone in sorrow. Nathan stared out of a window at the sea, and Gabby and Sadie started to cry.

"Anamaria, Gibbs, Please take the young ladies ta the Galley, and give 'em some food," Jack ordered as Nathan stared out the window entrapped in his thoughts. Anamaria and Gibbs took Sadie and Gabby from the cabin down to the Galley, leaving Jack and Nathan alone.

Jack looked at Nathan still staring out the window with watery eyes. Jack moved around the desk and kneeled down in front of Nathan's chair.

"I'm sorry lad, really I am. I know w'at it's like ta be unwanted," Jack comforted with actual sympathy as Nathan looked at him.

"If yer willin' I'll take ya under me wing an' show ya the world," Jack proposed smiling, and Nathan smiled a little.

"I would like that Captain Sparrow," Nathan said smiling at Jack who wore a toothy grin.

"Call me Jack, now lets go meet the rest o' the crew," Jack said please that his plan was working. Nathan and Jack walked out of his quarters, Jack's hands on Nathan's shoulders.

* * *

Commodore Norrington trudged off the Intrepid, in his own world thinking about his wife and the heart breaking news he carried. The Commodore climbed into a coach, and rode home to his worried wife. 'How can I break this to Valentina' the Commodore thought. 'How can I watch her fall apart, I don't think I can bear it'. Norrington exited the coach and sorrowfully walked to the front door of his mansion, his heart beat racing faster with every step. A butler opened the door, greeting a solemn Commodore.

"Darling, your home. Ohh, I missed you all so much and was terribly worried that something dreadful happened," Valentina gushed running down the stairs to her husband and smothering him in hugs and kisses. Norrington absorbed his wife, knowing that soon she would be in his arms for a different reason.

"I have wonderful news, I'm expecting," Valentina said overjoyed. James' eyes widened with her news, happy yet sad.

"Darling, where are our other children," Valentina asked puzzled, looking around waiting for a noise or sight that would conclude that there wher children present. James sighed and walked her into the living room and sat her down in a chair.

"Darling, I tried, but…." James started as Valentina started to sob.

"No, James, no! It's not true! It's not true," Valentina cried in disbelief, then turned into sobs a James held her crying form. Yet, he was unsure what to do next. The couple just stood there crying for their lost children.

"My babies…" Valentina cried against James chest.

* * *

There's the end to a sad chapter. Don't be worried, it won't be sad much longer. Please review as always. I love my reviewers! They're the best ever. Talk to ya soon! Thanks so much! 


	8. Chapter 8: taking in bets and beer

Sorry for the long, long break between updates, I just take awhile. I write in sprits rather than constantly. Also I have been really busy, wit school and all. I hope you enjoy!

Ta me only reviewer sigh:

Charlotte Norrington: Thanks for your review. I really aprechiate it. That's very funny. Tell her not to worry though, she's gonna be hilarious in chapters to come. What do I mean by that only words will tell! Thanks once again. Gives shinny Jack Sparrow button Go you!

Hopefully more of you will review this time. Now read!

* * *

The sun had set in the sky and most pirates were below deck. Nathan walked into the Galley, with Jack's guidance, upon where he saw his sisters surrounded by pirates, it being diner time and all.

Some pirates ate, others talked, but the loudest group was playing cards.

"Men," Jack said with a serious tone. "Anamaria, an' Taryn," Jack started, and then added the last part with coaxing from Taryn and Anamaria shooting him daggers. "These chil'ren are not ta be 'armed. Also, this be Nate, me new protégé. Ye will treat 'im as if it were me," Jack concluded and then the activities commence once again.

Jack walked over to a table of pirates' playing cards leaving Nathan in the doorway. Gabby was dancing on a barrel to a lively tune being played by a pirate on a harmonica, another on a fiddle, and one playing a bhoderan. Mercedes was sitting at table playing cards with pirates, cards in one hand and a mug of ale in the other. Nathan stood frozen shocked at both his sisters' actions.

"Oy, Laddie. O'er 'ere," A loud Irish brogue called out. Then Nathan saw the girl who had cornered him in the galley, waving him over to the table Mercedes was sitting at. Nathan walked through a haphazard path of pirates, until finally at the table.

"Hey Nathhican, you gotta try this hic delectable drink," Mercedes slurred a little. Nathan couldn't believe how his sister was acting. If anything, it would have been him slurring and acting drunk than Mercedes. Gabby was just acting normal being the wild one in the family. They pulled up a chair for Nathan, and he sat down next to Gibbs and Jack.

A pirate dealt the worn cards to all playing. Then they all bet and put stuff in the middle. Mercedes put in a bracelet then they played their hands.

"Ha ha, Yay, I win," Mercedes yelled tipsy. Taryn laughed and Gibbs sneered and turned to another pirate.

"Told ya, they're bad luck, even the miniature ones," Gibbs scoffed as Anamaria slapped the back of his head mercilessly. Mercedes collected her pile of loot smiling wide eyed.

"If anythin' we save your sorry asses when ye are 'bout ta get run through," Anamaria shot back as Gibbs rubbed the back of his head. Taryn yelled in agreement with Anamaria.

"Personally, their al' daft. E'ery single on o' 'em," Jack said a bit drunkenly. Anamaria glared at him. "C'mere son, take a swig o' this," Jack called to Nathan holding out a bottle of rum. Nathan looked at Jack not knowing what to do. "Go a'ead, it's the best stuff ye'll e'er taste," Jack said convincingly. Nathan not wanting to disappoint his new mentor, he took the bottle from Jack and took a good swig. Jack smiled at him through his toothy grin.

The amber liquid burned its way down Nathan's throat, almost like its color signified its fire. Nathan coughed trying to get a breath. Jack laughed and clapped Nathan on the back. Nathan's eyes watered trying to regain composure. The pirate's laughter around the table simmered and they went back to their game.

"Not ta fear lad, ye'll learn ta love it," Jack comforted and rested his hand on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan grinned at his new captain.

" 'ere Nate, take this, yer sister seems ta like it," Taryn said and handed Nathan a mug of ale. Nathan grinned at her and she smiled back.

"Follow me," Taryn said and led Nathan out onto the main deck of the Black Pearl. The stars shown brilliantly in the midnight sky, and Nathan stifled a yawn.

"I jus' wanted ta talk ta ye, ya know make ya feel welcome. Well, seein' how yer gonna be 'ere a while," Taryn said as Nathan looked out at the sea.

"So any way, Me name's Taryn," Taryn said and shook Nathan's hand.

"I'm Nathan," Nathan blushed as she grinned at him, he felt different with her.

"So, why are ye 'ere, Nate" Taryn asked nosily as she focused on the moonlight waves.

"My father abandoned me and my sisters, after we were captured by Captain DesDemona. He just gave up. So, Jack decided to take us in," Nathan told as Taryn looked at him with sad eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I've kinda got no family either, but this crew is all like family, in a weird sorta way," Taryn explained as she grinned. "Take Gibbs fer example, 'e's kinda like an uncle, Anamaria's like an older sister, and well Jack, 'e's like an aunt's cousin's nephew, twice removed," Taryn joked able to get Nathan to laugh. Then the music stopped from below as they talked then a new jig/reel started to blast from the galley. "Come on let's go back, I 'ear me song," Taryn said and ran back down into the galley with Nathan behind her.

When the two entered the Galley every one was up and dancing, Gabby and Sadie were doing a jig together drunkenly, spilling their mugs all over. Taryn jumped on a table and started to do a fast Irish jig. Ana laughed and then started to dance her self. Taryn pulled Mick, another Irish pirate up on the table with her and they danced amazingly, until they both fell down drunk and laughing. Gabby pulled Nathan up onto a table, (more like got Nathan to hoist her up and then get up with her) and they started to do a jig.

"Oy, thaddaway lassie," Taryn shouted grinning at Gabby.

* * *

Norrington awoke in bed a migraine headache splitting his brain. James groaned as the drinking last night started to not sound to good. James looked over and saw his wife's delicate form sleeping lightly next to him. Valentina had cried herself to sleep after James had told her news yesterday. Then James frowned remembering why he had drank last night: Nathan, Sadie, and Gabby.

Valentina rolled over and looked at her husband. James took her in his arms and held her weeping form against his.

"I kept dreaming about them, darling. I can't stop thinking about them…" Valentina wept as James did his best to comfort her. He tried to speak, whisper her sorrows away, but he didn't know what to say that could take her pain away, his pain away.

* * *

The party last night went on until the wee hours and then some. It was about mid morning, by now most of the crew was up and taking care of their daily tasks. Jack opened his eyes groggily his hangover evident. Jack groaned as the sunlight shown into his cabin. Then a knock at the door could be heard. Jack scowled at the knocking.

"Jeeyaasuss, w'at the bloody 'ell is it," Jack hissed as the door opened to reveal Gibbs.

"Captain, the plans are set," Gibbs reported as Jack stared blankly at him.

"Gibbs, do me a favor, aye? Don't talk so loud," Jack cringed his head and ears throbbing. Gibbs cringed his ears still ringing.

"The plans to pillage the Spanish treasure Galleon, The Regina Maria," Gibbs explained as Jack's expression changed to an informed one.

"Ohh, tha' one. Right, when will we meet up wit' it," Jack said as he laid back down on his bed.

"In three days, Captain. What should we do for the time being," Gibbs inquired as Jack groaned hung over.

"Sleep," Jack answered rolling over as Gibbs frowned.

"An' w'at ya want us ta be doin' wit' the lil' uns," Gibbs asked Jack who clearly didn't want to talk.

"Train 'em ta sword fight an' shoot people an' stuff, ta be pira'es," Jack suggested drowsily unenthusiastically.

"Ah, Capt'n , I don't think givin' the lassies swords and loaded guns be such a good idea. Women are fearful bad luck," Gibbs reasoned as Jack grunted not in the mood to argue.

"Al'right, teach the welp, then," Jack said huffily as Gibbs shifted uncomfortably.

"An' none o' the crew wants ta do it neither," Gibbs included as Jack sighed annoyed with the problem.

"Fine, get Taryn ta teach 'im the basics. Then later I'll test 'im me self, Savvy? As fer now, no one shall disturb me unless they want ta be kheel hauled," Jack answered and then rolled over to sleep off his hang over. Seeing that was about as far as he would get with Jack now, left his Captain in his hung over stupor.

Gibbs walked up on to the upper deck where Anamaria was steering the ship with Gabby by her side. Gibbs grinned as he watched for a moment before approaching, as Gabby kept bugging Anamaria with useless questions. Ana's expression was priceless. Gibbs walked forward getting Ana's attention.

"Ana, why do you have brown eyes," Gabby asked as Ana sighed annoyed.

"W'at did Jack say, Gibbs," Anamaria asked trying to ignore Gabby.

" 'e didn't say much, but 'e said ta train the whelp ta fight," Gibbs answered. Ana cracked a smile.

"An' w'o did 'e say got tha' wonderful task," Ana jeered as Gabby watched with intensity. Gibbs' grin changed to a frown as Gabby left Ana to annoy Gibbs.

"Taryn, gets the pleasure o' tha'," Gibbs answered as he and Ana exchanged glances as Gabby continued to be enthralled with them. Then Gibbs left to give orders with Gabby at his back. Anna sighed, "Finally, she's gone!"

* * *

Please review! I love to get feed back and thoughts. Please. It keeps me going. Though I understand it's been a while. Please! Talk to ya soon! Ta Ta! 


End file.
